Bee Gees songs covered by others (S-T)
S *Sagmesiter, Michael and Britta Medeiros: How deep is your love *Saint Pierre, Liliane and Paco Garcia: Run to me *Sakura: How deep is your love *Salomonsen, Sanne: Emotion / Too much heaven / Night fever *Salsoul Orchestra, The: You should Be dancing / Night fever / Stayin alive *Salvajes, Los: Un mensaje te quisiera mandar (=I've gotta get a message to you) / Massachusetts / Palabras (=Words) *San Basilio, Paloma: Inmortalidad (=Immortality) *Sanchez, Guillermo: Islands in the stream *Sandoval, Andrew: Nobody's someone *Sandpippers: Sound of love / How can you mend a broken heart *Sands, The: Mrs Gillespie's refrigerator *Sandy and Junior: Inmortal (=Immortality) *Sang, Samantha: Charade / Emotion / Don't let it happen again / The love of a woman *Santa Cruz, Edinho: Lembranças (How can you mend a Broken Heart) / Tudo o que eu quero e você (Too Much Heaven) / Acredite em mim (How deep is your love) / Sou assim (Tragedy) / Triste Solidão (Don´t forget to remember) / Palavras (Words) / Minha Menina (You should be dancing) / O mundo so para nos (First of May) / Você e eu (You and I) / Night fever / More than a woman / Stayin alive *Santing, Mathilde: In the morning *Saragossa Band: Massachusetts *Sario, Teri de: Ain't nothing gonna keep me from you / Save me save me *Sash: Too much heaven *Sass Sylvia: Szerelmes asszony (Woman in love - in Hungarian) *Satelliti: Loro sanno dove (=Holiday) *Savannah: To love somebody *Sawadi, Kenny: To love somebody *Sayer, Leo: Heart (stop beating in time) *Schadel: With the sun in my eyes *Scherling, Di: How can you mend a broken heart *Schneidern, Chris von: You know it's for you *Schobel, Frank: Saved by the bell *Schubert, Susan: You win again *Scott Brothers: Paying the price of love / Too much heaven / How deep is your love / You should be dancing / To love somebody / Night fever / More than a woman / Stayin alive / Tragedy / Massachusetts / Words / Run to me *Scott, Dean: First of May / You know it's for you *Scott, Tommy: Night fever *Scott, Victor: 15 kids (=Marley Purt Drive) *Se-Hwan, Kim: Saved by the bell / Don't forget to remember / Words *Searchers, The: Spicks and specks *Seekers, The: Massachusetts, Country lanes *Senza Respiro and Mal: Pensiero d'amore (=I've gotta get a message to you) *Serval, Viviane: Une Femme Amoureuse (Woman in love - in French) *Servic, Tonie: Massachusetts *Servitørene i rondo: To love somebody *Setter, Bobby & Karin: Islands in the stream *Setty, Robin: Portrait of Louise / Hold her in your hand *Seven Hearts: How deep is your love *Seymour, Phil: The first mistake I made *Shades: How deep is your love *Shadows, The: You win again / Chain reaction *Shalimar: Too much heaven *Shannon, Jackie de: To love somebody *Shaw, Sandie: With the sun in my eyes / Words *Shaw, Warren: Hold on to my love *S.H.E.: IOIO / Woman in love *Sheldon, Jack: Holiday *Shelton, Anne: Talk to me *Shepard, Vonda: I started a joke *Shepherd, Bill: Gena's theme *Sheriff, Dave: Don't forget to remember *Shiina, Megumi: First of May *Shimada, Kaho: Holiday *Shirelles, The: How can you mend a broken heart *Shocking Blue: Melody fair *Shoestrings: Massachusetts *Sidgursson, John: To love somebody *Siel, Tina: Words *Siffre, Labi: Words *Sigley, Ernie: I started a joke *Silk, Garnett: A man in love (= Woman in love) *Silver Ginger 5: To love somebody *Silvestones: How deep is your love *Simon, Joe: I can't see nobody *Simone, Nina: I can't see nobody / Morning of my life / Please read me / Cosi ti amo (=To love somebody) *Sinatra, Frank: To love somebody *Skatta: Stayin' alive *Skibby: I started a joke *Slade, Paul: Sound of love *Slaget 12: Massachusetts / IOIO / Don't forget to remember *Sledge, Percy: I've gotta get a message to you / Your love will save the world / A lonely violin *Slim Smith: To love somebody *Slobberbone: To love somebody *Smith, Connie: I just want to be your everything *Smugglaz: The Word (It samples Grease) *Sneetches: Mrs. Gillespie refrigerator *Snoop Dogg: Ups and downs (with a sample of Love you inside out) *Soft Pillow: Gilbert Green *Sojiro: First of May / Melody fair *Somerville, Jimmy: To love somebody *Sons of Pitches: I've gotta get a message to you *Soultans: Jive talkin' *Sound of Modification: You *Sound Spirits: Don't wanna live inside myself *Soundalikes, The: Emotion / Jive talkin / More than a woman / Stayin alive *Sounds, The: Top hat *Soundstar: Night fever / You should be dancing / Massachusetts / Don't forget to remember / Nights on Broadway / Living eyes / Tragedy / Secret love / To love somebody / How deep is your love / Stayin alive / Too much heaven / I've gotta get a message to you / New York mining disaster / Words / You win again *Space: Massachusetts *SPC: Balada da noite (=Stayin' alive) *Spectrum: Jive talkin' / If I can't have you *Spiby, Michael: To love somebody *Spiderbait: Jive talkin' *Spiders, The: Massachusetts *Spindle: The ernest of being George *Spontaneous Combustion: Stayin' alive *Spoonbread: How can you mend a broken heart *Springfield Revival: Morning of my life (=In the morning) *Springfield, Dusty: Save me save me / To love somebody / Words / I've gotta get a message to you *Square Set, The: To love somebody *St Claire, Bonnie: Marley purt drive *St Pierce, Liliane: If I can't have you *St. Martin: Woman in love (instrumental) *Staccatos: New York mining disaster 1941 *Stafford, Jo: Stayin' alive *Stan Laferriere Trio, The: How deep is your love *Standring, Chris: How deep is your love *Stanford Fleet Street Singers, The: How deep is your love *Stansfield, Lisa: Woman in love *Staple Singers, The: Give a hand, take a hand *Stardust: How deep is your love *Starlite Orchestra, The: How deep is your love / Words / Stayin' alive / To love somebody / Too much heaven / Jive talkin' / Grease / Guilty / Massachusetts / How can you mend a broken heart / Woman in love / Heartbreaker *Stars of Studio 99: I've gotta get a message to you / How deep is your love / Too much heaven / Islands in the stream / Jive talkin' / Stayin' alive / Tragedy / Alone / You should be dancing / Night fever / Nights on Broadway / Words / Woman in love / Guilty *Starsound Orchestra, The: Woman in love *Startrax: More than a woman, Night fever, Tragedy, Massachusetts, How deep is your love, Stayin alive, Nights on Broadway, Saved by the bell, Words, Jive talkin, If I can't have you, New York mining disaster, You should be dancing, First of May/ Spirits having flown / Wind of change / You stepped into my life / Stayin' alive / Reaching out / I've gotta get a message to you / Fanny (Be tender with my love) / Love so right / IOIO / Love you inside out / Edge of the universe / Boogie child / Too much heaven / (Our love) Don't throw it all away / Search find / Can't keep a good man down / Children of the world *Staton, Candi: Nights on Broadway *Status Quo: Spicks and specks *Stayin' Alive: Night fever / I started a joke / Stayin alive / Run to me / Massachusetts / Heartbreaker / Lonely days / Islands in the stream / To love somebody / I've gotta get a message to you / Nights on Broadway / Shadow dancing / You should be dancing / Love so right / Spicks and specks / First of May / How deep is your love / Boogie child / If I can't have you / More than a woman / Too much heaven / Love you inside out / Words / Chain reaction / Grease / Alone / Tragedy / Guilty / Jive talkin / World / You win again / One / Mr Natural / Still waters / New York mining disaster / Melody fair / This is where I came in / Wedding day *Stefan, Gloria: If I can't have you *Stephens, Richie: How deep is your love *Steps: Tragedy / Chain reaction *Steve and The Board: Little Miss Rhythm and Blues *Stewart, Rod: To love somebody *Stewart, Simone: Heartbreaker *Stewart, Tinga: How can you mend a broken heart *Stone Foundation: To love somebody *Straker, Peter: Birdie told me *Strasser, Hugo: Night fever / Emotion / How deep is your love/ Words / Stayin alive *Streisand, Barbra: Guilty / 'Woman in love / Run wild / Promises / The love inside / What kind of fool / Life story / Never give up / Make it like a memory / Above The Law / Stranger In A Strange Land / Hideaway / Golden Dawn / If Only (You Were Mine) / Night Of My Life / Come Tomorrow / It's Up To You / Without Your Love (Along The Way) / All The Children / (Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away / Letting Go *Strings of Paris: How dep is your love *Studdard, Ruben: Nights on Broadway / How can you mend a broken heart *Stunned Parrots: To love somebody *Stylistics, The: How can you mend a broken heart *Sugar Beats: Jive talkin' *Summers, Sandy: A girl needs to love / Messin' around *Sunday's Child: To love somebody *Sunset Gun: How can you mend a broken heart *Sunshine Family: Tragedy / Stayin' Alive / Night Fever / You Should Be Dancing / Nights On Broadway / Massachusetts / To Love Somebody / World / Words / I've Gotta Get A Message To You / Saved By The Bell *Superblue: To love somebody *Supple: Stayin' alive *Suzanne: Words *Suzuki, Kiyomi: Heartbreaker / Melody fair *Swamp Dogg: I've gotta get a message to you *Swann, Bettye: Words *Sweeney, Claire: Run to me (with Oliver Darley) *Sweet Inspirations: To love somebody *Sweet, Matthew and Susanna Hoffs: Run to me *Sweet Power: Jive talkin / Nights on Broadway / Stayin alive / Tragedy / Night fever *Sweet Talks: Shadow dancing *Sweetback: Love is the word (Grease) *Sweetbox: If I can't have you *Swing West, The: Massachusetts *Symphony Nova: Woman in love / Guilty *Symphony Orchestra, The: You win again / Massachusetts / Words / I've gotta get a message to you / Secret love / For whom the bell tolls / Love so right / First of May / Too much heaven / Spirits having flown / Run to me / Paying the price of love / Saved by the bell / Don't forget to remember / To love somebody / New York mining disaster / Alone / How deep is your love T *Tahiro, Yuri: Melody fair *Tajiou, Mounia: Night fever *Take Six: How deep is your love *Take That: How deep is your love *Talina & Soumia: Une femme amoureuse (Woman in love - in French) *Talisman: Palabras (=Words) *Tall Boy: How deep is your love *Tam, Alan: Too much heaven *Tamara, Los: Massachusetts *Tams, The: To love somebody *Tandy, Sharon: World *Tangerine Peel: Never say never again / Every Christian lion hearted man... *Tavares: More than a woman *Taylor, Melvern: Islands in the stream *Taylor, Sissy: Woman in love *Tazz: Words *Team Jagwa: Crystal bay *Teddybears: Stayin alive *Teenmakers: The ernest of being George / In my own time / Never say never again *Temple City Kazoo Band: Stayin' alive *Tempters, The: Holiday / Birdie told me *Tempus Lederhosen: Raining teardrops *Ten Feet: Islands in the stream *Ten Masked Men: Stayin alive *Ten Tenors, The: Stayin alive *Terry Herman Trio: Melody fair / First of May / How deep is your love / Massachusetts / Tragedy / I started a joke / Too much heaven / New York mining disaster 1941 / Night fever / Stayin' alive / Words / Jive talkin' / Holiday *They might be giants: Stayin' alive *Thibadeaul, Sean & Cyril A. Leonard: Stayin alive *This way up: If I can't have you *Thomas, Dante: Guilty (with Inessa) *Thomas, Rudy: How deep is your love *Thorleifs: First of May / How can you mend a broken heart / Words / Too much heaven / Tragedy *Three 4 You: How deep is your love *Three Bees, The: How deep is your love / (Our love) Don't throw it all away / Fanny (be tender with my love) / Saying goodbye *Three O'Clock: In my own time *Three'n One: You should be dancing *Three Tenors of Soul, The: Too much heaven *Thuresson, Svante: En okänd (=Emotion), Grease, How deep is your love / I've gotta get a message to you / More than a woman / Saved by the bell / Shadow dancing / Sweetheart / Town of Tuxley Toymaker pt 1 / When the swallows fly / Words Tigers, The: Don't forget to remember / I've gotta get a message to you / Melody fair / Smile for me / Holiday / Words / I started a joke *Tihm: Quelle notte (=Everybody clap) *Timbro, Arnaldo: Words *Timmermann, Karl: Don't forget to remember / Lamplight Lonely days / I've gotta get a message to you / To love somebody / New York mining disaster / World / I started a joke / Massachusetts / Saved by the bell / Morning of my life / Heartbreaker / What kind of fool / Only one woman / Islands in the stream / Guilty / Words / Night fever *Timoria: To love somebody *Tina and the B-Side Movement: To love somebody7 *Tingling Mother's Circus: New York mining disaster *Tippa Irie: Stayin' alive *Tissot, Jacques: Woman in love *Tokyo Octet: Night fever / How deep is your love / Stayin' alive / More than a woman / Jive talkin' / I started a joke / Melody fair / How can you mend a broken heart / New York mining disaster / Lonely days / Massachusetts / Holiday *Toronto Musical Revue: Grease *Torr, Michèle: Le mal de Mai (=First of May) *Torres, Juan: Vaselina (=Grease) / Sobreviviendo (=Jive talkin') / Que tan grande es tu amor (=How deep is your love) / Fiebre nocturna (=Night fever) / Mas que una mujer (=More than a woman) *Total: When boy meets girl (=Love you inside out) *Towers, Lee: Buried treasure , Run To Me *Tracy: Melody fair / Woman in love / Emotion *Trafficker: On time *Trance Angels: More than a woman *Travis: Stayin' alive *Tremeloes: Lamplight *Trieb: More than a woman *Troy, Damon: Rest your love on me *Turkey Neck: Stayin alive *Turner, Tina:I will be there *Twig and The Berries: Jive talkin *Twilights, The: Long life / Morning of my life *Twin Folio: Massachusetts *Twins, The: South Dakota morning *Twins: Melody fair *Tyler, Bonnie: To love somebody